His Story
by Extrinsical
Summary: My name? It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And you better remember it! One shot. Drabble. Narutocentric.


Just a silly drabble. Enjoy.

But be warned, it's unbeta-ed.

一

_**His Story**_

一

Someone was banging on his door.

"Damn it, Naruto! Get your ass up now! This is the last time I'm calling you!"

He grimaced, snuggling deeper into his blankets.

_Take a hint, dammit. Go away._

Click.

Footsteps.

"Oi."

Something was poking him in the ribs.

He groaned.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled into his pillow.

That something poked him harder.

He turned to a side in an attempt to block whatever was poking him.

When the curtains were pulled open, and sunlight poured in, he squeezed his eyes shut - only to have his bedsheets pulled off him a moment later. Cold air invaded his body.

"Get up," that feminine tone demanded crossly. "You have a meeting with Hokage-sama, if you haven't forgotten."

_I do?_ He thought blearily.

And then he remembered. He came back from an S-class mission yesterday, dead tired, and his eyes could not remain open. Tsunade, upon seeing him, told him to return the next day to give his report, at eight o' clock in the morning. Naruto could have given the Hokage five tickets for free ramen at Ichiraku there and then, if he hadn't been so tired. It was already a wonder he managed to make it back to his little apartment, although, for some reason, he can't seem to remember how he walked back to his place.

"Naruto!"

His pillow was snatched from under his head, and his nose slammed into the mattress.

"Leemee alone," he mumbled groggily, making a wild grab for his pillow. That old bat could wait - his sleep was more important. As far as he was concerned, the reporting part of the mission was stupid, if not boring. Why did he have to be the one to do it, anyway?

Just as his hand touched the pillow, the blond was suddenly aware of another source of warmth cuddling next to him, hands wrapping around his waist.

"Gerh?"

His eyes opened, to see a delicate smile on those soft lips in a feminine face, and looked further up...

"Naruto," purred Anko, lips barely an inch away from his ear. "If you get up now...I will give you a very...special...treat, ne?"

Silence reigned.

He screamed.

_一_

Tissues were stuffed up his nose.

He glared at her.

He was nineteen, and all healthy, hormonal nineteen year old boys get nosebleeds.

"That was evil."

She smirked. "Then get up when I tell you to."

"How did you get in, anyway?"

A shrug; she fingered the pin on her hair, adjusting it.

"We are both ninja, Naruto. Picking a lock is easy."

He muttered unintelligible curses under his breath.

"Naruto."

"What?"

She paused.

"Are you aware of the time now?"

"No." He glanced at the clock hanging in the wall. "Why?"

It was ten o'clock.

Her smirk grew wider.

"_What_?"

An eyebrow rose. "Hokage-sama?"

"What about the old bat?"

"Isn't your meeting with Hokage-sama at_ eight_, Naruto?

It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together, and Naruto, though an eccentric genius, could not put two and two together.

"So?"

Anko gave him an exasperated look.

"Naruto, your meeting with Hokage-sama is at eight. It's ten now."

He gave her a blank look.

"You know you are two hours late, don't you?"

Oh. That's...right.

Tsunade would be less-than-pleased with his lack of punctuality, no doubt, but he didn't really pay it much mind.

He yawned.

In short, he just didn't care. Reports were boring. Awfully boring. Besides, though he would never dare tell it straight to her face, it was fun prodding at the hot-tempered Hokage, just to see how much he could do and get away with it.

Kakashi, indeed, was a very good teacher.

But much less amusing, on the other hand, was the risk of provoking Sakura's wrath...

And that was when panic entered his blue eyes.

His eyes darted for the calendar.

What day was it?

Anko seemed to recognize his sudden change of behavior.

"Sakura's also there," she offered non-too-subtly.

Double panic.

In a matter of seconds, he was locked in a battle with his long-sleeved blue shirt, two fingers barely holding onto his jounin vest, head and upper torso entangled in a chaotic mess as he hopped out of the door - one that Anko opened graciously for him - with his long pants hanging precariously on his hips.

He never did notice the way Anko's eyes had lit up on his way out.

"Good luck," she called out sweetly.

"I will need it," he mumbled into his shirt, finally wrestling it down as his head popped up from the right hole.

One hand went through the vest, the other pulled his pants up to a more safe position as his knees bent...and he jumped.

Naruto fell smoothly into a crouching position on the roof of the next building, and he jumped again, to the next building. It was almost blinding, the rays of the sunlight, as he moved from rooftops to rooftops, the damp morning air chilling his skin, the sharp wind ruffling his messy hair. It had been raining earlier, he surmised; the tiles on the rooftops he passed were slightly wet. Overhead, a few ominous, dark clouds remained, but the morning skies were painted a light blue by the sun.

He touched the next roof with a speed and grace no ordinary man or ninja could ever have; and though he doesn't exercise this ability often, drastic times, calls for drastic measures. Bracing again, he jumped, barely even looking at the next building.

The blond didn't realize he was jumping from a five level high building until he hit the air, and the rooftop he intended to leap to was a tad too far away.

"Oh, crap..."

Seals were formed with quick precision, too fast to be seen, and a clone poof-ed into existence next to him.

The clone grabbed his hand, and threw him - literally - to the next building.

From anyone passing by below, Naruto would have looked like someone who attempted to move towards the sun...

"Off you go, buddy."

...towards light...

_- My dream is to be the Hokage. To be acknowledged. To be accepted. The dream may seem impossible, I know, so go ahead and laugh. But one day, I will make you eat your words. -_

...towards hope.

Despite himself, a large grin formed on his face.

"Naruto! Where were you!"

_Four years had passed. Ever since the last war, three years ago, with the Sound...Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke, many had died, lives were lost...and a promise was kept._

"Hnngh."

_The aftermath? Relationship with the Sand had been nothing but stronger, forming an alliance that no other villages had tried taking before. Konoha, though weak from the war, was steadily growing once more - it wasn't just the will of one ninja alone, it was the whole of Konoha..._

_They were unbreakable spirits. They were fire itself._

_And it was that which allowed Konoha to remain standing, despite the devastating blow received from Sound. How they managed to win against the Sound with literally no advantage, having taken by surprise in a sudden attack that crippled their strength by half - one could never imagine, unless if they encountered a ninja from Konoha._

"Uh, sleeping?"

_An era of peace was coming. But beneath the surface of tranquility lurks an old enemy still._

_Kyuubi. Nine-tailed demon. The one demon that, nineteen years ago, destroyed almost all of Konoha, bringing devastation, despair, sadness and...hate. The fourth Hokage, Kazuma Arashi, sacrificed himself to subdue the demon. But he did not have enough power to kill the demon._

_He had to seal it in a baby. A newborn baby whose fate was to be scorned and hated for the first half of his life._

_That baby was Uzumaki Naruto._

A pink eyebrow twitched.

"I'm - "

Too late.

"Naruto, repairs for the wall will come directly from your pay."

_- My name? It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And you better remember it! -_

* * *

So.

How many of you thought Anko was Sakura? XD

Truthfully, I wanted to put Sakura in there...but her doing that to Naruto is awfully ooc. But Anko, on the other hand? XD

In anycase, if anyone's wondering about the appearance of Anko, think of it this way. I wanted to chip this little explanation in the story, but I couldn't find the right place or adjustment I could make to put it in. So you have it here. Let's just say that Anko, who came into the Hokage's office - at the wrong time, to her chagrin - was ordered to get Naruto.

And there you have it. XP

For some reason, however, I can't help but feel I have seen this scene somewhere before, when I reread what I have written. Yes, I did this in three hours. Well. No point worrying, I think. It's probably just me being paranoid. If any of you find this similar to anything - especially in terms of sequence and order and stuff - perhaps even some fic from other fandom, well...kindly drop me a note, yeah?

-Eagle


End file.
